Elle danse avec les flammes
by Mimi-Cornichons
Summary: L'amour n'a pas de sexe, pas de couleur, pas forcément l'apparence humaine ? La passion non plus.
1. Chose défendue chose désirée

Il était minuit moins vingt.

Ginny était en retard mais elle avait du attendre que ses camarades de chambre soient tombées dans un sommeil profond.

Elle se glissa silencieusement dans la salle commune. A sa grande satisfaction il n'y avait que des deuxièmes années occupées aux échecs version sorcier. Même s'ils faisaient attention à elles, ils ne pourraient rien dire car la fougueuse 5ème année les effrayait.

Rebelle et facilement irritable, tous les Griffondors avaient été témoins au moins une fois des foudres de la jeune fille rousse.

Par habitude elle détacha sa longue chevelure et ébouriffa avant de passer par le tableau de la grosse Dame.

Elle traversa le château en prenant garde à ne pas croiser Peeves ou bien Rusard.

Lorsque Ginny fut arrivée dans le parc elle prit la direction de la forêt interdite.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue de quiconque jetterait un œil dans le parc par la fenêtre elle se mit à tournoyer sur elle même, à valser entre les arbres, à respirer tant qu'elle pouvait l'intensité de la nuit.

Elle était enfin dans son élément, la nature, l'obscurité, la liberté.

C'était de ça que rêvait la jeune fille. De cette liberté là.

Alors qu'elle chahutait seule autour d'un arbre quelque chose la frôla et elle s'arrêta.

Ginny perdit alors toute agitation et se retourna lentement pour faire face à une sublime et séduisante louve.

-Bonsoir Moweera murmura Ginny en caressant le museau de l'animale.

-Bonsir répondit la louve en clignant des yeux.

Ginny s'agenouilla alors près de la bête et commença à converser avec elle d'une voix égale et apaisée.

[...]

Attablés à la table des Griffondors, Hermione, Harry et Ron discutaient gaiement. Ginny entra dans la Grande Salle et Hermione lui fit signe de s'asseoir près d'eux.

-Tu as mauvaise mine Ginny, fit remarquer Hermione. Je veux dire, tu as d'énormes cernes, rajouta-t-elle.

Ginny leva les yeux de son pudding et fit de vagues gestes comme pour indiquer qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

-Je ne voudrai pas insister mais, tu as des cernes tous les vendredis. Je ne tiens absolument pas à insinuer quoi que ce soit. Après tout cela ne me regarde pas.

-Tu as raison Hermione, cela ne te regarde pas, répliqua froidement Ginny.

Sur cette phrase, la jeune fille se leva et s'en alla d'une marche ferme et sûre d'elle.

[...]

-Qu'est-ce qui lui permet de me demander ça ? questionna l'enflammée.

-C'est ton amie, elle s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout à fait normal, voire honorable de sa part, répondit Moweera.

Ginny se leva soudainement et regarda un arbre au loin.

-Pourquoi m'est-il impossible de vivre ici ? Pourquoi m'est-il impossible de vivre avec toi ?

Moweera s'approcha d'elle et la caresse avec sa gueule. Ginny baissa les yeux vers la louve et s'agenouilla pour se retrouver à son niveau.

-Heureusement que tu es là toi...

Ginny prit la gueule de Moweera entre ses mains fragiles et l'embrasse pasionnément.


	2. Apprends moi le bonheur

-Rogue nous a encore donné 20cm de parchemin à rendre pour demain ! s'insurgea Ginny auprès de Harry.

-Oui je sais, ces jours-ci il n'arrête pas de donner des tonnes et des tonnes de travail, confirma le brun.

Tous deux se dirigeaient vers le terrain de Quidditch pour le dernier entrainement avant les vacances de Noël.

-Tu viens à la maison ces vacances ? se renseigna la rousse.

-Oui, les deux semaines. Je préfère être au terrier plutôt que rester cloitré dans ma chambre chez les Dursley tu comprends.

-Oui oui je comprends. Par contre il n'y aura que les garçons à la maison... je reste à Poudlard pour les vacances, informa-t-elle.

Harry eut l'air surpris.

-Ah bon ? C'est bizarre... Enfin bon tu vas me manquer lui confessa-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Elle devint alors aussi rouge que ses cheveux étaient roux.

L'entrainement se passa incroyablement bien. Ces derniers temps Ginny mettait beaucoup d'énergie dans son jeu et cela motivait tous les autres. Ils allaient écraser les Serpentards à la rentrée.

[...]

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

-Non non Hermione, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai des amis de Serdaigle qui restent aussi, et puis j'ai plein de devoir, répondit Ginny.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Hermione laisse la un peu tranquille, coupa Ron. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut après tout.

Harry et Hermione eurent un air sceptique avant de dire au revoir à Ginny avant de partir pour le Terrier.

Ginny leur sourit une dernière fois et attendit qu'ils disparaissent derrière le grand portail de fer avant de se mettre à courir, la crinière de flammes au vent, vers cette forêt terriblement interdite.

Ginny et Moweera passèrent la journée ensemble. Leurs rires bestiaux se perdaient entre les branches des arbres.

Les premiers flocons de neige de la saison se mirent à virevolter avec elles. Ginny dansait et des flocons restaient accrochés à ses cheveux, Moweera s'amuser à sauter et à essayer de mordre la fine neige.

Le coeur de Ginny explosait tout simplement d'un bonheur immense, qui écrasait tout, tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à côté.

Après leur jeu elle se reposèrent contre un tronc, l'une sur l'autre, comme deux enfants fatigués.

Des animaux de la forêt passèrent devant elles mais cela ne les réveillait pas, les êtres enchantés les observaient, tout à fait interloqués.

Mais le sommeil des deux flammes étaient tellement purs, la chaleur du corps de l'une reposant tellement l'autre.


End file.
